Romping Through Middle-Earth
by MirkwoodElves
Summary: Aidan Evernight and Lorandra Clearnight. Two elves who, after a series of unfortunate events, join the fellowship. The orignality of it. Anyway. Chapter 2 should be up later tonight... Oh... And all Flames will be used as Marshmellow roasting devices. ^,^


Disclaimer: We wish we owned Legolas and all the hot, and not so hot, characters in Lord of the Rings, but sadly. We don't. So. We get to write about the great ones and mimic the kewleo authors that we want to be. That's our disclaimer. Thank you. ^^  
  
Note: This story is a co-post between my friend and I. It happened totally at random and is still going on. We hope that you enjoy it and have fun. Please Review as we can't know what you like and what you hate if you don't. All Flames will be used as marshmallow roasting devices.  
  
Warning! This story contains sexual comments and words not appropriate for younger audiences. It will contain a suggestion of slash. Although we can only warn you, we would hope that anyone younger then 13 would know not to read further. ^^ But we will not be liable if this warning makes you curious and you read it anyway!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
In the dawning of the new age  
When the rings of old are but distant memories in our minds  
There will be born  
Two Elvin Ladies of noble birth from Mirkwood Forest  
  
Three tasks they shall undertake  
One, Betrayal of One's Friend  
Two, Selflessness for One You Hold Dear  
Three, the Death of One's Prince  
  
If all these tasks they overcome  
They shall truly be worthy of their Prince's love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Lorandra looked across the meadow and reached up to brush her long bronze red hair behind her elvin ears. Her earrings tinkled as her motion disturbed it's dangling formation of spirals. Her brown eyes shown with the sunrise's warm colors.  
The tall green grass shimmered with the morning dew and the sun touched clouds had a promise of good weather. The distant trees stood motionless as if in respect for the sun's entrance into Middle-Earth. She smiled to herself in the peaceful silence and then breathed in the cold morning air.  
"Damn water...gets into everything." Lorandra turned and laughed. Aidan, her traveling companion, was crouched over a flickering fire. Her own long hair that matched Lorandra's in color was messily cast in a pony tail and the Elf was trying to blow the dying flames to life. Her tan forehead was frowning with frustration and annoyance.  
"Is the wood wet?" Lorandra asked as a she walked to their small encampment.  
"Yes. In fact, the wood is wet, my clothes are wet, and my bed roll is wet. I give up. Let Saron keep the mortal ways. Do you mind casting this early in the morning?" Aidan glanced at her.   
"No. As long as we aren't planning on going soon." Aidan shook her head in answer to Lorandra's question and began to set about making breakfast. Lorandra crouched next to the smoldering wood and concentrated. "Fire of my heart and mind I call thee to do my bidding." Lorandra watched as the wood was consumed in flame that sprang into being. She sat back and shook her head. "Need to start practicing more often. My head shouldn't hurt like this."  
Aidan's only response was a short nod. She was usually grouchy in the morning and was never quite awake until she had eaten. Lorandra ignored her. After 700 years together they had formed a bond closer then many elves their age achieved. Soon breakfast smells filled the camp as the sun rose to fill the land with it's warm rays.  
  
Lorandra smiled as she stroked Unran's mane. Her horse was her only possession that she could truly count on besides her bow, and knowing that, she took great care of her black mare. She whispered farewell to her horse and then turned to the fire. As the clouds had predicated the weather that day had been warm and the previous day's rain had dried off. Leaving the two elves in a much better mood. Aidan now sat near the fire eating a rabbit she had shot earlier. Lorandra slid gracefully into her seat across from Aidan and turned her own dinner of roast bird.   
"Night's clear. Means we won't have rain for a while yet." Lorandra said. Aidan's response was muffled as she took a bite of food. She swallowed and tried again.   
"I don't mind it as much as you think. I just lost it back there." Aidan said defensibly.  
"No one said you did." Lorandra tested her bird and then set about eating it. The night droned on in silence once more with only the insects to break it.   
Lorandra soon finished eating and laid back on her bed roll to watch the night. Aidan poked the fire, sending sparks into the air. Each sat alone with their own thoughts. Lorandra finally decided to break the silence.  
"The stars look lovely tonight. So peaceful." She stared up at the twinkling lights.   
"They are cold as death as well." Aidan commented. Lorandra laughed and turned on her side to look at Aidan. "Why do you look at me like that? They are. Cold and lost in midnight blackness." Lorandra laughed again.  
"Would you pref-" She sat up quickly. Aidan's hand leapt to her nearby sword. Both sat with their eye's scanning the surrounding darkness for the cause of the sudden noise. Lorandra crouched on her feet and whispered softly to the horses. Unran and Theleem, Aidan's horse, trotted to their mistresses', both of them shaking in fear but keeping quiet as they had been trained. Lorandra whispered soft words to them both and gathered her bow and quiver from her nearby pack.   
Aidan now sat crouched near to the fire, piling it with wood. The clearing suddenly sprang to life as the fire cast shadows on the surrounding meadow. Ten orcs sprang from the forest and run toward the elves. 


End file.
